Hunting requires carrying equipment deep into the woods to a hunting spot. The trip to the hunting spot may be long and inaccessible by motorized vehicle, requiring hunters to carry all necessary equipment. For that reason, the equipment must be light, compact and easy to carry. Typical equipment includes a tree ladder and climbing stick. These devices enable a hunter to climb a tree. The higher elevation of a tree provides a better vantage point for hunters to survey the surroundings. Also, it is safer for hunters to be in an elevated position, as errant arrows quickly hit the ground.
It is an object of the invention to provide a tree stand with attached ladder that's securely attaches to a tree.
It is an object invention to provide a tree stand with attached ladder that is lightweight and compact.
It is yet another object invention to provide a tree stand with ladder that quickly and easily attaches to a tree.
It is yet another object invention to provide a climbing stick which is lightweight and easy to manufacture.
It is still another object invention to provide a climbing stick having steps, each having a central opening to prevent clogging with mud or collecting water.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art after reading the disclosure of the invention.